conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitarian
General information The Kitarian language (Kitarian: kitjäärii njeef, IPA: ɲɛːf) is a synthetic agglutinative/fusional language spoken in Siberia, north of Omsk and Novosibirsk. Kitarian has two numbers (singular and plural), two genders (masculine and feminine) and fourteen cases (see below). Verbs have three tenses (present, past and future), three moods (indicative, conditional and imperative) and two voices (active and passive). Phonology and orthography Vowels Short There are fourteen short vowels: *I i : i close front unrounded vowel *Ü ü : y close front rounded vowel *U u : u close back rounded vowel *Î î : ɪ near-close near-front unrounded vowel *Ů ů : ʏ near-close near-front rounded vowel *Û û : ʊ near-close near-back rounded vowel *É é : e close-mid front unrounded vowel *Ö ö : ø close-mid front rounded vowel *Ë ë : ɤ close-mid back unrounded central vowel *O o : o close-mid back rounded central vowel *E e : ɛ open-mid front unrounded vowel *A a : a open front unrounded vowel *Ä ä : ɑ open back unrounded vowel Long Near-close vowels do not occur as long vowels and so Kitarian has ten long vowels which are represented by double-letters: *II ii : iː long close front unrounded vowel *ÜÜ üü : yː long close front rounded vowel *Uu uu : uː long close back rounded vowel *ÉÉ éé : eː long close-mid front unrounded vowel *ÖÖ öö : øː long close-mid front rounded vowel *ËË ëë : ɤː long close-mid back unrounded central vowel *OO oo : oː long close-mid back rounded central vowel *EE ee : ɛː long open-mid front unrounded vowel *AA aa : aː long open front unrounded vowel *ÄÄ ää : ɑː long open back unrounded vowel Consonants Kitarian has thirty-four consonants: *B b : b voiced bilabial plosive *D d : d voiced alveolar plosive *DJ dj : ɟ voiced palatal plosive *DZ dz : d͡z voiced alveolar affricate *DZY dzy : d͡ʒ voiced palato-alveolar affricate *DZY dzy : d͡ʑ voiced alveolo-palatal affricate *F f : f voiceless labiodental fricative *G g : ɡ voiced velar plosive *H h : ħ voiceless pharyngeal fricative *J j : j palatal approximant *K k : k voiceless velar plosive *KH kh : x voiceless velar fricative *L l : l alveolar lateral approximant *LJ lj : ʎ palatal lateral approximant *M m : m bilabial nasal *N n : n alveolar nasal *NJ nj : ɲ palatal nasal *P p : p voiceless bilabial plosive *R r : ʁ voiced uvular fricative *S s : s voiceless alveolar sibilant *SY sy : ʃ voiceless palato-alveolar fricative *SY sy : ɕ voiceless alveolo-palatal sibilant *T t : t voiceless alveolar plosive *TJ tj : c voiceless palatal plosive *C c : t͡s voiceless alveolar affricate *CY cy : t͡ʃ voiceless palato-alveolar affricate *CY cy : t͡ɕ voiceless alveolo-palatal affricate *V v : v voiced labiodental fricative *W w : w voiced labio-velar approximant *Y y : ʝ voiced palatal fricative *Z z : z voiced alveolar fricative *ZY zy : ʒ voiced palato-alveolar fricative *ZY zy : ʑ voiced alveolo-palatal sibilant *ʔ glottal stop Notes *A glottal stop, ʔ, often appears between adjacent vowels, e.g. "kiääm", kʲiʔɑːm ("snake"). *Short vowels are palatalised, ʲ, when following most consonants. *The consonants ɟ, ħ, c, ʝ, j, ʎ, ɲ, ʁ and ʔ are not palatalised. *When ʒ is palatised it becomes ʑ. *When ʃ is palatised it becomes ɕ. *When d͡ʒ is palatised it becomes d͡ʑ. *When t͡ʃ is palatised it becomes t͡ɕ. *A final ʝ or j is realised as ʲ. Cases Kitarian has fourteen cases: #Nominative #Accusative #Genitive #Inessive #Elative #Illative #Adessive #Ablative #Allative #Essive #Abessive #Instrumental #Comitative #Ornative Articles In Kitarian articles are indeclinable. Nouns Nouns can have either masculine or feminine gender and can be either singular or plural. Masculine nouns end in -''consonant'', -''i'', -''î'', -''o'', -''ö'', -''û'' and -''ů''. Feminine nouns end in -''a'', -''ä'', -''e'', -''ë'', -''é'', -''u'' and ü. Verbs Category:Languages